Notification presentation on a computing device is generally known in the art. Typically, a notification may be presented to a user visually or audibly as soon as the content of the notification is received or generated by the computing device. Some systems allow the user to configure the notifications to be presented.
Developments in liquid crystal display (LCD) technology have made free-form display on a dashboard a reality. Equipped with the new free-form display technology, a dashboard screen can be snipped and shaped to fit virtually any layout design on a dashboard and to fill the entire surface area of the dashboard. The free-form display's flexibility makes it possible to integrate every necessary monitor or gauge, from speedometer to odometer, into a single instrument panel.